En ce jour de Noël
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Deux personnes se retrouvent seules pendant la période de Noël, pour découvrir qu’en fait ils n’ont jamais été seuls. Une histoire de Noël qui se déroule pendant la saison huit, mais sans vrai rapport avec “All Ye Faithful” Traduction de l


  
  
Auteur : AeroGirl Traduction : Stephjag Email AeroGirl : michaerogirl@hotmail.com Email Stephjag : Stephrabb@hotmail.com Titre original : On this Christmas day Genre : romance H/M Classification : PG Spoilers : "Answers Prayers / Joyeux noël" et "Critical Condition / Etat Critique" Résumé : Deux personnes se retrouvent seules pendant la période de Noël, pour découvrir qu'en fait ils n'ont jamais été seuls. Une histoire de Noël qui se déroule pendant la saison huit, mais sans vrai rapport avec "All Ye Faithful" Disclaimers : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cela ne me dérangerait pas de trouver un flyboy sous mon sapin de Noël, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Note de l'auteur : Ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont dit que je devais écrire une autre histoire de Noël – vous vous reconnaîtrez – ne dites pas que je ne vous ai jamais rien donné à vous mettre sous la dent. Cette histoire fait comme si "All Ye Faithful" ne s'était jamais produit, il n'y sera pas non plus fait mention de l'état de Singer ou du fait que Mac est envoyée sur le Seahawk. Je fais de la mémoire sélective. Cette histoire a été inspirée en partie par le nouvel album Christmas Eve de l'orchestre Transsibérien et d'Autres Histoires, et spécialement la chanson "Ornement", "Old City Bar" et "This Christmas Day" Ce n'est pas que je fasse de la publicité pour quelque produit que ce soit, mais si vous ne l'avez pas encore entendu faites-le. Enfin cette histoire est pour Stephanie, qui a été assez courageuse pour la demander. Je pense que tu es plus forte que tu ne le réalises toi-même, amie  
  
Note personnelle : « En ce jour de Noël » n'est pas une histoire comme toutes les autres histoires et je ne dis pas cela parce que j'ai demandé à AeroGirl de l'écrire. Non cette histoire est vraiment différente des autres. Cette histoire donne espoir et vous fait sentir proche des personnages. Cette histoire est très proche de la réalité et croyez-moi je sais de quoi je parle. Cette histoire est très spéciale pour moi et je suis certaine qu'elle le sera pour tout ceux qui la liront. Cette histoire est magnifique pleine de tendresse, d'amour et de compréhension. J'en avais même les larmes aux yeux lorsque je l'ai lue donc vous voyez c'est très émotionnel, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de si génial avec cette histoire. Tu as fait un excellent travail et j'espère du fond du cœur, que tu écriras plein d'autres histoires comme celles-la. Je remercie Dieu de te connaître. Tu es une si merveilleuse amie et un excellent écrivain. Ne perds jamais ça. Merci pour cette merveilleuse histoire. -- Steph  
  
En ce jour de Noël  
  
23 décembre 2002 13:37 EST Quartier Général du JAG Falls Church, Virginie « Alors quand partez-vous ? » Mac sourit en montrant le bureau vide « Devinez. » « Je vois » Harm observait son bureau de la place avantageuse qu'il occupait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Cela pourrait rester propre comme cela ne l'a jamais été ici. » « Oh c'est très gentil. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi. » Elle roula des yeux et se leva, elle prit sa mallette. « Dernière chance. Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner ? Ce ne sera rien de très compliqué, et je suis sûre que Martha sera heureuse que vous soyez là. » « Vous n'avez pas vu Chloe depuis une éternité. Vous avez besoin de temps entre sœur » Il sourit à son air d'enfant impatient débordant d'enthousiasme scintillant dans ses yeux noisette. « Faites-lui un câlin pour moi »  
  
Mac le regarda essayant de connaître ses vrais sentiments. Comme toujours ce n'était pas une tâche facile, mais elle suspectait qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il prétendait l'être. « Vous vous sentez vraiment bien avec le fait de rester ici tout seul ? »  
  
« Je serai difficilement seul. Je serai avec Bud, Harriet et tous les autres le soir de Noël. »  
  
« Et le jour de Noël lorsque tout le monde fera des choses en famille ? Je vous en prie Matelot vous n'avez pas à être celui qui est de service cette semaine chaque année, vous savez. »  
  
« Mac, les seules personnes à qui je rends visite sont hors du pays. Maman et Franck rendent visite à quelques-uns uns des leurs proches chez eux en Espagne... »  
  
« Ce doit être chouette » commenta-t-elle.  
  
« ... et Sergei avait besoin d'être avec sa mère cette année, honnêtement cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Je les verrai tous à un autre moment. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre devrait-il être coincé ici alors que je suis disponible ? »  
  
Elle secoua la tête « La logique n'est pas tout, elle est fragile vous savez. »  
  
« Oui » Il recula pour lui permettre de passer, ensuite il la prit rapidement dans ses bras. « Je vous verrai pour la nouvelle année n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Absolument. Nous allons faire en sorte que la TV qui est la vôtre soit bien utilisée: nous regarderons le football. »  
  
« Et bien voilà quelque chose qu'il me tarde de faire. Joyeux Noël Mac »  
  
« Joyeux Noël à vous Harm. »  
  
Il la regarda disparaître à travers les portes vitrées, puis se retourna, pour s'apercevoir que les bureaux étaient pratiquement vides. Il lui avait dit la vérité, se raisonna-t-il : cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être de service à une période si proche des vacances. Au moins il avait d'autres choses avec lesquelles il pouvait s'occuper l'esprit pendant qu'il était ici. Il ne devait pas sans cesse penser à des choses telles que la soudaine disparition de Sergei, ou discutailler de ses cravates un peu froissées avec sa mère depuis la guerre pour la citoyenneté, ou des questions continuelles qu'il avait dans la tête se demandant ce qu'il faisait de sa vie ces derniers temps.  
  
Ensuite comme presque tous les bureaux de la région, le QG du JAG serait fermé le 25 décembre. Pour ce jour-là, du moins, il devait trouver une autre méthode de dénégation.  
  
A 18h00, il fit les vérifications de sécurité de fin de journée, rendit son salut à la sentinelle postée à la grille, et monta dans sa Lexus pour rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il tourna la clé de contact pourtant, l'idée de rentrer chez lui dans son appartement eu soudainement l'air bien moins séduisante, et il décida de marcher jusqu'au mémorial pour réfléchir.  
  
Il faisait relativement chaud pour un mois de décembre à Washington, mais il faisait tout de même assez froid pour qu'il ferme les boutons du manteau qu'il portait en plus de son uniforme. Il marcha le long de l'interminable mur noir pendant un moment, levant à peine la tête. Il reviendrait bien assez vite de son pèlerinage annuel la veille de Noël. Cela ferait trente- trois ans cette année que le nom de son père avait été ajouté au terrible rôle que constitue ce mur. Trente-trois ans. Il se sentait vieux rien que d'y penser.  
  
Il fit une pause arrivé pratiquement au coin de monument, où le mur arrivait bien au-dessus de sa tête et en observa sa longueur. C'était une vue impressionnante, et déprimante à la fois. Chaque nom faisant à peu près 2,5 centimètres de hauteur, et pourtant il fallait bien ça pour les rendre tous.  
  
« Excusez-moi, monsieur ? »  
  
Harm se retourna, surpris par la voix. Il releva vaguement la présence d'une personne en chaise roulante qu'il avait dépassée plutôt, il avait présumé que c'était un vétéran venant montrer du respect à un camarade tombé au feu. Maintenant, pourtant, il pouvait voir que la chaise était en fait occupée par une jeune femme, qui avait les joues rougies par le vent. « Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer. Si vous préférez ne pas être dérangé, je comprends. »  
  
« Non, tout va bien. » Il fit un sourire et s'approcha. « Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? »  
  
« J'avais espéré que vous pourriez me faire une faveur. » Elle lui tendit une feuille de papier et un crayon, s'excusant du regard. « Le nom que je voudrais ce trouve juste là sur ce panneau, et je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Cela vous dérangerait-il ? »  
  
« Pas du tout. » Il lui prit le papier et le crayon et s'approcha du mur. « Dirigez-moi juste dans la bonne direction. »  
  
« Trois rangées au-dessus. Anthony Garrett. » Lorsqu'il tint le papier au- dessus du bon emplacement et crayonna dessus, il le mémorisa avec soulagement, la fille pressa ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour les chauffer. « J'imagine ne pas avoir choisi le meilleur moment pour venir ici. Je suis en ville depuis septembre, et j'avais l'intention de faire ceci avant, mais je n'ai pas pu jusqu'à maintenant. »  
  
« Je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscret, mais vous ne pouvez pas être assez âgée pour qu'il soit votre père. »  
  
« Mon oncle pour être exacte. Spécialiste de première classe Garrett pour être précise. Il manque encore toujours à ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais connu évidemment, mais... » Elle haussa légèrement les épaules puis sourit quand il lui rendit le papier crayonné. « Merci beaucoup Capitaine »  
  
Il fut surpris une fois de plus. « Vous connaissez les grades ? »  
  
« Mon frère est chef technicien, stationné à Pensacola. Elle lui tendit la main. « Leigh Winslow, à propos. »  
  
Il prit sa main. « Harmon Rabb »  
  
Leigh regarda à nouveau son épaule. « Je crains que je ne connaisse pas tous les insignes. Ce n'est pas médical n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Désolé – légal. Je suis au quartier général à Falls Church. »  
  
« Vraiment ? Je pense faire l'école de droit. Enfin quand j'aurai terminé mes études, j'y penserai. Je viens de commencer à Georgetown cet automne. J'ai terminé ma première session d'examens finaux la semaine dernière. Je peux vous dire que c'est une merveilleuse sensation. »  
  
Elle fit un autre sourire rapide, un sourire qui lui dit que ça marchait. C'était une jeune femme qui était juste au commencement du voyage de sa vie, et elle ne cachait pas son excitation à ce sujet. C'était en quelque sorte rafraîchissant de voir cet optimisme en elle.  
  
Il regarda la rue et prit une décision. « Ecoutez, il fait horriblement froid ici. Si cela ne vous paraît pas trop étrange, cela vous dirait d'aller prendre un café ? »  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, elle inclina la tête et dit clairement « Bonne idée. »  
  
« Très bien. Avez-vous besoin de um — » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'elle défit adroitement les freins de sa chaise et roula pour monter sur le trottoir.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose. » Répondit-elle, toujours souriante. « Allez-y. »  
  
Il y avait un petit café restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue qui faisait une excellente recette, même par ce temps glacial. Leigh manoeuvra sa chaise jusqu'à une table en coin pendant que Harm passait commande.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici » commença-t-il afin d'engager la conversation. « Personne ayant grandi dans une ville comme celle-ci ne laisserait un étranger deux fois plus âgé qu'elle lui payer un café. »  
  
« Et bien j'aime à penser que chaque Capitaine de la Navy n'est probablement pas un criminel » fit-elle remarquer, enlevant son bonnet de laine et secouant une de ses boucles blond foncé. « Mais non je n'ai pas exactement grandi dans une métropole en plein essor. Je suis venue ici à l'école afin de voir ce que donne la vie citadine, et jusqu'à présent j'aime ça. »  
  
« Vous n'avez aucun problème pour vous déplacer ? »  
  
« J'ai mémorisé l'horaire du bus. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. Etre ici toute seule — c'est impressionnant. »  
  
« Lorsqu'il enleva son manteau, son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur ses ailes. « Whoa, temps mort, vous êtes également pilote ? D'une manière ou d'une autre cela n'était pas encore dans la conversation avant. »  
  
« Je volais sur des Tomcat dans la première partie de ma carrière. Je ne le fais plus beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui s'efface »  
  
« Je peux me l'imaginer. Bien ... peut-être pas. » Elle but une gorgée de café d'un air demi chagriné. « Vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi une carrière est impossible pour moi. »  
  
Harm mesura ses pensées et choisit de continuer « Dites-moi de me mêler de mes affaires si vous voulez, mais — »  
  
« Accident de voiture, » répondit-elle aisément, avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. « J'avais onze ans. Il y eut des dommages limités à la colonne vertébrale — je peux sentir mes jambes, mais elles ne sont plus là que pour faire joli. »  
  
« Ça a dû être difficile de s'y habituer. »  
  
« Je me débrouille bien à présent. Comme je l'ai dit les bus m'aident vraiment. » Leigh haussa les épaules dédaigneusement et croisa les bras. « Mais peu importe. Vous étiez surpris que j'ai dit oui pour le café, mais je dois dire que j'ai été surprise qu'on me le demande. La plupart de gens courent dans tous les sens, paniqués deux jours avant Noël. N'avez-vous pas des choses plus urgentes à faire ? »  
  
Il y avait une certaine réserve dans cette question, si petite qu'il ne la perçut presque pas. Presque pas. « Hey si vous êtes inquiète que je puisse faire cela par charité — »  
  
« Je ne le suis pas. Du mois pas beaucoup. » Son expression de confiance disparut pendant une seconde. « C'est juste que... vous savez, lorsque vous passez votre vie dans une de ces chaises, une certaine dose de pitié accompagne ce fait. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si vous me voyez comme cela vous ne seriez pas le premier. »  
  
« Et bien ce n'est pas le cas » répondit-il en toute honnêteté. « En fait vous me faites une faveur. Je voulais rentrer chez moi et au fond contempler le mur toute la soirée. Ceci et une bien meilleure manière d'utiliser mon temps. »  
  
Son sourire très caractéristique fit une sorte d'effet sur elle, mais au lieu d'en être éblouie, elle sembla pressentir qu'il cachait quelque chose. « Pas de cadeau de dernière minute à acheter ? Pas de parents qui viennent vous rendre visite pour vous taper sur les nerfs ? »  
  
« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mon frère est absent, ma mère et moi semblons aller mieux lorsque nous ne nous parlons pas trop, et mon père... et bien, il est la raison première pour laquelle je vais au mémorial. » Il prit son café, en la regardant « Et vous ? »  
  
« Mes cadeaux sont achetés, emballés et postés. Mon frère est de service et il n'a pas assez de temps libre. J'avais pensé essayer de rentrer chez moi pour Noël, mais avec l'école et tout, je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens financiers. Ce n'est pas grave. Tous mes cousins m'ont promis de m'appeler par téléphone du grand rassemblement. »  
  
« Quand même, vous serez toute seule pour la première fois pour les vacances, » précisa-t-il.  
  
« Je ne serai pas seule. » Innocemment ces mots faisaient écho à ceux qu'il avait dit à Mac pour la rassurer, quelques heures plutôt. « De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait être plus simple pour vous, simplement parce que vous l'avez déjà fait avant. »  
  
Elle marquait un point, il devait l'admettre à contrecœur. « Noël n'a jamais été la meilleure période de l'année pour moi, c'est lorsque mon père a disparu donc... » Il leva les bras au ciel dans un geste d'impuissance. « Je ne sais pas. Les seules fois où j'ai un peu apprécié Noël c'était lorsque ma meilleure amie était présente, et cette année elle ne l'est pas. »  
  
« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. â Mon frère a utilisé tout son argent pour acheter ce grand traîneau avec un vrai siège dessus. Il a mis ses patins de hockey et m'a promenée sur le lac pendant au moins une heure. Nous l'avons fait chaque année depuis lors, aussi, c'est donc un peu difficile de s'imaginer Noël sans. »  
  
« La seule tradition que Mac et moi avons c'est d'aller dans des directions opposées et de malgré tout nous retrouver au même endroit à Noël. Elle fait aussi partie du JAG alors ce n'est pas facile, comme d'habitude nous regardons « La Vie est Belle » ou essayons de faire des cookies, ou jouons aux cartes jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous s'endorme. Mais quoi que l'on fasse nous sommes toujours ensemble, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »  
  
« Et cette année ? »  
  
« Dégueulasse, » répondit-il spontanément, ce qui la fit rire et grimacer en même temps. Elle est avec la famille de sa petite sœur. Chloé a eu dur pendant longtemps, et Mac a en quelque sorte été son mentor et l'a vraiment aidée. Non ça va aller. C'est juste, vous savez, ordinaire. »  
  
Leigh le regarda un instant, un petit sourire lent éclairait ses yeux. « J'ai une idée, » proposa-t-elle. « Est-ce que vous devez travailler demain ? »  
  
« Nous n'avons pas congé la veille de Noël, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, alors la plupart du temps nous pouvons partir plutôt. Pourquoi ? »  
  
Elle était déjà en train d'écrire une adresse sur sa serviette de table. « Si vous avez le temps, venez à cet endroit demain après-midi. Cela pourrait vous aider à être un peu plus dans l'esprit des choses. A défaut de mieux, vous aurez quelque chose à faire. »  
  
Il ne la connaissait même pas, vraiment, mais il la crut. « Je serai là, » dit-il doucement. « Dites-moi, puis-je vous raccompagner quelque part ? Ce serait bien plus chaud que d'attendre le bus. »  
  
« Pour autant que vous ne conduisiez pas une Miata ou un truc du genre. » Le regard moqueur qu'elle jeta sur sa chaise roulante combiné à de grands gestes le fit rire.  
  
« Pas d'inquiétude. C'est un monospace. »  
  
« Dans ce cas, un tour en voiture serait très agréable. Merci. »  
  
Il gara la Lexus devant la porte et la regarda, silencieusement, demandant la permission. Quand elle acquiesça, il se baissa, la prit et la souleva sur le siège passager. Pliant la chaise et la plaçant dans le véhicule, il s'installa à la place du conducteur.  
  
« Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui me soulever de terre, vous savez remarqua- t-elle alors qu'ils attachaient leur ceinture de sécurité. « J'ai l'impression que ce doit être extrêmement facile d'avoir le béguin pour vous, Capitaine. »  
  
Le ton taquin de sa voix le fit sourire. « Appelez-moi Harm. Où allons- nous ? »  
  
« En fait, il est encore tôt. Quelle heure est-il, huit heures ou dans ces eaux-là ? »  
  
« Dans ces eaux-là. »  
  
« Dans ce cas, vous pourriez aussi bien m'emmener à l'adresse que je vous ai donnée. Prenez à droite au second feu. »  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, il l'aidait à sortir de la voiture en face d'un immeuble en brique quelconque. « Merci pour la promenade, pour le café et spécialement pour la compagnie. Lorsqu'ils vous relâcheront demain vous saurez où me trouver. Prenez soin de vous, Harm. »  
  
« Vous aussi, Leigh. » Il la regarda roulez en direction de la porte, qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton d'accès. Lorsqu'il disparut dans l'immeuble, il perçut finalement un petit panneau dans la vitre : Horizon House.  
  
Arrivé chez lui, il fit une recherche sur le Web. Horizon House était apparemment un centre pour enfant défavorisé et handicapé dont les parents avaient perdu la garde ou étaient simplement incapables de prendre soin d'eux de la manière dont ils avaient besoin. Le centre avait une petite équipe qui travaillait à temps plein mais dépendait essentiellement d'un nombre de volontaires, desquels il suspectait que Leigh faisait partie. L'idée l'impressionnait immensément. Voila qu'elle était ici, commençant à l'école dans une nouvelle ville, faisant face à bon nombre de défis personnels — et elle accordait son précieux temps libre à d'autres.  
  
Fasciné par cette jeune femme exceptionnelle et sa bonne humeur, il s'aperçut qu'il avait hâte d'être au lendemain, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
  
La veille de Noël était un jour d'hiver typique pour la région : gris et glacial. Harm était le seul supérieur de service, ce qui faisait de lui le Juge Avocat Général. Il partageait le bureau avec quelques jeunes recrues qui n'avaient pas à partir pendant plusieurs jours. Il signa une pile de dossiers que l'amiral avait laissés, ensuite il sécurisa le bureau pour les vacances au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde à 14h00.  
  
A 14h20, il entra à Horizon House attiré par les chants et les rires des enfants. Dans la grande salle, Leigh était en train de faire une course d'obstacle à une vitesse folle, un petit garçon de six ans sur les genoux. Le garçonnet hurlait de rire pendant qu'elle pilotait la chaise dans de forts tournants et dans des tunnels faits de chaises et de drap de lit.  
  
« Nouveau record ! » cria-t-elle triomphalement lorsqu'elle franchit la « ligne d'arrivée ». Le petit garçon mit ses bras autour de son cou pour un rapide câlin avant de descendre de ses genoux. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Harm put voir que l'enfant avait les caractéristiques du syndrome de Down. D'autres enfants étaient eux aussi en chaise roulante et d'autres encore n'avaient pas de diminutions apparentes pour lui. Mais chacun de leur visage s'illumina lorsque Leigh les regarda avec un sourire qui n'était que pour eux et personne d'autre.  
  
Finalement, elle aperçut le visiteur qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, et elle lui fit signe d'entrer. « Hey les petits monstres ! » Dit-elle s'adressant au groupe. « Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit : que nous aurions peut-être un nouvel ami aujourd'hui ? Vous pouvez l'accueillir de la façon que je vous ai apprise ? »  
  
Consciencieusement, la plupart des enfants se mirent debout « Joyeux Noël, Monsieur ! » Dirent-ils en chœur.  
  
Etouffant un large sourire, Harm décida de jouer le jeu et se mit au garde à vous. « Joyeux Noël, tout le monde, » répondit-il vivement. Au milieu d'un petit nombre de fous rires, Leigh roula dans sa direction encore légèrement rougissante de la course qu'elle avait faite un peu plutôt.  
  
« Vous êtes venu. »  
  
« Je vous l'avais dit que je viendrais » Harm jeta son manteau est son pardessus sur une chaise. « C'est un sacré endroit. »  
  
Et ça l'était vraiment. Il y avait des lampes et des décorations de Noël partout, ce qui donnait à la pièce une lumière chaotique, multicolore. Il n'y avait rien de recherché, tout était sans prétention : le matériel était usé par endroit et les murs avaient besoin d'une nouvelle couche de peinture, les œuvres des enfants étaient accrochées partout, créant une ambiance chaleureuse. Leigh fit de grands signes. « Et bien, c'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est à nous. J'ai pratiquement trébuché dessus peu après que je me sois installée ici. C'est un peu la foire, mais les enfants sont fantastiques. Ils ne réalisent cependant pas qu'ils le possèdent, alors c'est un peu comme s'ils ne le possédaient pas après tout. »  
  
A ce moment là, une petite fille s'avança vers eux d'une allure rapide et se jeta sur les jambes de Harm. « Cassie, dis bonjour, » lui demanda Leigh et Cassie releva la tête timidement comme pour faire amende honorable.  
  
« Bonjour » répondit-elle doucement.  
  
Harm se pencha à son niveau et sourit. « Bonjour, Cassie. » La petite fille commença immédiatement à jouer avec les médailles. « Ok, je ferais peut- être mieux de les enlever. »  
  
« Bonne idée, » acquiesça Leigh. « Elle trouverait de toute façon une façon de les salir. »  
  
Il les enleva de la veste de son uniforme et de sa cravate et les déposa sur son manteau. « Alors tous ces enfant vivent ici ? »  
  
« Pas tous. Quelques uns ont une famille d'accueil et ne viennent ici que pour la journée. Pour le moment, il y a quatorze résidents, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur trouve a eu aussi des familles. » Elle observait amusée alors que Cassie se replaça convenablement sur sa jambe. « Nous étions juste sur le point de chanter des chants de Noël. Vous voulez nous aider ? »  
  
Harm n'était pas très versé dans paroles de chansons de Noël, mais cela n'avait en quelque sorte aucune importance ici. « Pourquoi pas ? »  
  
« Excellent. Hey tout le monde ! Trouvez une place sur le petit tapis, ok ?»  
  
Les enfants firent la course jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et d'autres membres de l'équipe positionnèrent les chaises roulantes autour du centre de tapis. Harm s'assit par terre et impulsivement mit Cassie sur ses genoux pour le plus grand plaisir de la fillette.  
  
Leigh commença par « Jingle Bells » d'une voix forte et claire. Plusieurs des enfants la connaissaient assez pour l'accompagner, et d'autres agitèrent des mains et chantèrent sans prononcer les paroles avec les adultes. Harm observait leurs visages et pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu une pureté d'innocence dans sa vie. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ils avaient chanté des chansons de Noël pendant une heure et demi, et il était temps pour les enfants d'aller dans la cuisine pour le goûté de d'après-midi.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent installés Leigh et Harm retournèrent dans la pièce principale. « Ils vous ont touché, n'est-ce pas ? » Observa-t-elle par expérience.  
  
« Oui en effet, » acquiesça-t-il. « Vous me touchez aussi. »  
  
Elle le regarda surprise. « Moi ? »  
  
« Leigh où est votre maison pour vous ? Où est la grande famille qui se rassemble ? »  
  
« Indiana, pour les deux questions, répondit-elle perplexe. « Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que je pense que vous devriez être là-bas. » Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et commença à composer. « Quel est le plus proche aéroport pour rentrer chez vous ? »  
  
« Harm, non. » Elle agrippa son bras, lui prit son téléphone et coupa la communication.  
  
« Leigh, je veux le faire, et vous le méritez vraiment. Ce que vous faites ici est incroyable, et je pense qu'une bonne chose en vaut une autre. Spécialement en cette période de l'année. »  
  
« Dans ce cas, apportez un sweater. Pas un billet d'avion. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'ai l'habitude d'amasser des kilomètres. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas l'argent, Harm. J'avais l'agent. J'ai juste décidé qu'il serait mieux utilisé ici. Venez. Elle l'emmena jusque dans le réfectoire et ouvrit une porte sur une petite pièce remplie de cadeaux dans de magnifiques emballages. « Demain matin, tous ces enfants auront des cadeaux à ouvrir. Ils auront des bas avec leur nom dessus. Et je serai ici pour voir leurs visages. Je vais probablement utiliser un million de rouleaux de pellicule de film durant ce laps de temps, mais Seigneur cela en vaudra la peine. Je jure que je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée pour noël depuis que je crois au Père Noël. »  
  
Il ne put que respectueusement hocher la tête. « C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas seulement moi. L'équipe en a acheté aussi et le Club des Lions en a donné beaucoup. Mais les chaussettes, et toutes ces boîtes en rouges, celles-là sont les miennes. Je suis fière de le dire. C'était un choix très facile, vraiment. Ma famille aura ces cadeaux par le courrier et je les verrai à la fin de l'année scolaire. De plus, c'est Nick que je souhaite vraiment voir et vous savez comment c'est dans le milieu militaire. Les petites, peu importe à quel point elles adorent leurs frères, elles n'ont pas leur mot à dire en ce qui concerne leurs ordres de mission. »  
  
« Exact. » Harm tendit la main et elle lui rendit son téléphone. « Très bien, alors le voyage de dernière minute pour l'Indiana est annulé. En alternative, aimeriez-vous m'accompagner à une fête de Noël ce soir ? L'équipe du JAG se réunit toujours chez quelqu'un avant d'assister à la messe de minuit. »  
  
« Ne serais-je pas une intruse à la fête de vos amis ? »  
  
« Vous plaisantez ? L'année dernière j'ai fini par leur amener un Quartier- maître accusé de vol et tout ça parce que la prison était fermée. »  
  
« Et bien... Je devrai rentrer chez moi et me changer d'abord. »  
  
« On peut arranger ça. »  
  
Il rentra chez lui pour se changer aussi et, à 17 heures, il passa la prendre et la ramena à son appartement au campus. Pendant qu'elle était à l'intérieur, il reprit son téléphone. Après avoir prévenu Harriet qu'ils auraient une autre invitée à la fête, il composa un autre numéro, un numéro qu'il n'avait plus composé depuis longtemps. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas faire en sorte qu'elle soit chez elle pour Noël, mais il y avait d'autres miracles qui pouvaient se réaliser.  
  
« Le Capitaine Skiles est-il joignable ? Merci... Blue, qu'est ce que tu fous en service cette nuit ? Oui, moi aussi. Ecoute, j'ai une énorme faveur à te demander. Qui connais-tu qui puisse annuler un ordre de mission rapidement ? Disons ce soir. Ne t'en fais pas pour les autorisations – je peux m'occuper de cette partie-là. Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un jour de permission exceptionnelle pour un certain Quartier-maître Nicholas Winslow. »  
  
Il avait déjà rangé son téléphone lorsqu'elle réapparut portant une robe vert forêt aux accents dorés. « Acceptable ? »  
  
« Vous êtes adorable, » lui assura-t-il. « C'était rapide – vous savez en dépit de votre condition. »  
  
Après avoir dit cela, il le regretta immédiatement. Mais elle ne fut pas offensée. « Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, je peux sentir mes jambes. Assez pour pouvoir presque me lever en fait. Mais c'est difficile de garder mon équilibre, alors je fais tout par étape. Vous vous habituez à la longue. »  
  
Ne sachant comment répondre à cela, il l'aida simplement à monter dans la voiture et ils roulèrent pratiquement en silence jusqu'à la maison des Roberts.  
  
Harriet les accueillit à la porte avec un large sourire de bienvenue. « Joyeux Noël, Capitaine ! Et vous devez être Leigh. Je suis Harriet. »  
  
« Merci de m'inclure. » Dit sincèrement Leigh, serrant sa main.  
  
« Tout le plaisir est pour nous. J'ai l'habitude que le Capitaine nous amène des rendez-vous qui ne sont pas des rendez-vous. »  
  
« Un peu de manière Lieutenant, » l'avertit Harm nonchalamment lorsqu'il aida Leigh à franchir le seuil de la porte avec sa chaise roulante. Alors, qui est présent pour la fête de Noël inaugurale de la nouvelle maison ?  
  
« Ah, il semble que vous êtes l'officier le plus gradé ce soir. L'amiral est parti ce matin pour l'Italie, comme vous le savez certainement et le Capitaine Turner aide son père pour l'office.  
  
« Le père de Sturgis est aumônier » expliqua-t-il à Leigh. Très bien Harriet où est mon filleul? »  
  
Comme s'il avait entendu, A.J. Roberts se fraya un chemin dans la jungle de jambes, traversant la pièce, et regarda Harm le visage radieux. « Hyia ! »  
  
« Hyia, à toi aussi petit. Voici mon amie, Leigh. Leigh voici A.J. »  
  
A.J. observa la jeune femme dans l'étrange chaise pendant un moment le visage interrogateur. Au moment où Leigh ouvrit la bouche pour essayer d'expliquer, il dit « Etes-vous comme papa ? »  
  
Elle regarda Harm et Harriet confuse. « En quelque sorte, poussin, » lui dit Harriet quand elle prit leurs manteaux. Servez-vous, vous deux. Il y a du punch dans la cuisine. »  
  
A.J. suivit sa maman dans le living-room, et Leigh fronça les sourcils regardant Harm. « Le père d'A.J. est en chaise roulante ? »  
  
« Plus maintenant. Il a été blessé en Afghanistan l'été dernier et a perdu une partie de sa jambe. Il marche maintenant, avec une prothèse, mais je suis certain qu'A.J. se souvient de la chaise roulante lors du séjour de Bud à l'hôpital. » Harm jeta un coup d'œil par la porte à la cuisine. « Quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui arrive. Bud Roberts, Leigh Winslow. »  
  
Bud transféra sa canne dans sa main gauche de telle sorte qu'il puisse lui tendre et lui serrer la main. « Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie ma haine pour les escaliers. »  
  
Harm cligna des yeux, mais Leigh éclata immédiatement de rire. « Tout à fait, » acquiesça-t-elle. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »  
  
Ils parlèrent amicalement avec les collègues de Harm pendant quelques temps. Pendant qu'il était dans une conversation ayant trait à son travail avec un autre officier, elle baissa les yeux pour trouver A.J. debout près d'elle, un livre à la main. « Tu lis dans mes pensées, chéri, » lui dit- elle. Ils allèrent en silence dans une autre pièce. Elle s'installa prudemment dans le divan pour lire au petit garçon La nuit avant Noël.  
  
Il était endormi avant même que le Père Noël n'ait eu le temps d'appeler ses rennes, pelotonné contre les coussins du divan dans son pyjama de flanelle. Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait ou non le laisser là pour aller chercher ses parents, Bud entra dans la pièce et observa la scène.  
  
« Je pense que vous vous êtes fait un nouvel ami, » remarqua-t-il, avançant dans la pièce avec seulement un léger boitement et prit place en face d'elle.  
  
« Merci de vous occuper de lui. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de problème. » Elle étudia sa chaise roulante, se demandant si elle aurait dû rester assise dedans. « Vos amis sont tous si ... compréhensifs. »  
  
« Ils le sont, » répondit-il. « J'ai eu peur qu'ils aient pu ne pas l'être juste après que j'ai été blessé. Mais je les ai sous-estimés. Je pense que, peut-être, j'ai sous-estimé les gens en général. La plupart du temps, ce n'est pas si mal, d'être un peu différent. »  
  
« La plupart du temps, oui. Mais, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui vous jette ce regard, le regard qui dit, 'Oh pauvre chérie. Vous avez sûrement besoin de beaucoup d'aide.' Ou il y a le regard qui dit 'Vous ne pouvez faire ceci ou cela car vous ne pouvez pas marcher.' Vous pouvez les ignorer, mais ils sont toujours là. »  
  
Bud vit briller ses yeux d'une sorte de peine qu'elle avait apparemment tenté de garder cachée, une peine qu'il reconnaissait. « Le sont-ils vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il honnêtement. Ces gens sont-ils ici ce soir ? Si c'est le cas, je ne les vois pas. »  
  
Leigh le fixa et réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés ce soir, y en avait-il un seul qui l'avait réellement regardée avec pitié ? « Peut-être pas » admit-elle a voix basse, souriant légèrement. « Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de Harm, je veux dire, il ne sait pas toujours quoi faire pour moi ou ce qu'il doit me laisser faire par moi-même, mais au moins, il ne présume de rien. Il me laisse prendre les décisions et j'apprécie cela.  
  
« C'est un homme bien. Il est difficile de trouver mieux dans le département de l'amitié. »  
  
Elle se pencha en avant et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte, Harm était en grande conversation avec un jeune homme – le frère de Bud se rappela-t-elle. « Je pense que Mac lui manque vraiment, » dit-elle, émettant une hypothèse, et les sourcils de Bud se froncèrent.  
  
« Il vous parle d'elle ? »  
  
« Un petit peu. Il a dit que normalement ils passaient Noël ensemble, mais elle est partie chez sa petite sœur cette année. Je ne sais pas, il semble qu'ils sont très proches. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »  
  
« Non, je ne dirais pas ça. » Bud se pencha pour prendre un album photos sur l'étagère. Ayant trouvé la bonne page, il lui tendit l'album. Au cas où vous vous posiez la question, c'est le Colonel Mackenzie. » La photo montrait Harm et Mac au baptême d'A.J. Leigh la regarda une long moment, essayant de définir la signification du regard échangé par le bel officier en uniforme blanc et la gracieuse et saisissante femme aux cheveux foncés. « Je vois, » dit-elle finalement.  
  
« C'est vrai ? » Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi car je n'ai toujours pas compris. »  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne sont pas ... ? »  
  
« Pas à notre connaissance. Le Capitaine Turner semble être le seul à savoir quelque chose, et il ne dit rien non plus. » Bud haussa les épaules. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils dépendent l'un de l'autre. »  
  
Elle feuilleta l'album encore une minute, admirant la grande famille. Ensuite elle leva les yeux sur lui, une étincelle dans l'œil, elle avait une idée. « Auriez-vous par hasard le numéro de sa sœur ? »  
  
« Chloe ? Certainement, je pense qu'il devrait être dans le répertoire à présent » les rouages de son cerveau commençaient à fonctionner. Il se leva pour retrouver le carnet d'adresse sur le bureau. « Nous avons également le numéro du cellulaire du Colonel si vous voulez. »  
  
« Non, je pense que je veux parler à Chloe. Quel âge a-t-elle ? »  
  
« Quatorze ou quelque chose comme ça, mais elle se comporte comme si elle en avait vingt. »  
  
« Cela fera l'affaire. Ce n'est pas un appel longue distance n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Bud lui tendit le téléphone sans fil et fit un sourire. « Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Dites-leur Joyeux Noël de ma part. »  
  
Lorsque Harm vint la chercher, quinze minutes plus tard, elle était en train de raccrocher. « Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Je ne faisais que vérifier mes dernières résultats d'examen sur la ligne automatique, » mentit-elle doucement.  
  
S'il pensait que le timing était étrange, il n'en dit rien. « Ils devaient être bons, vous rougissez pratiquement. »  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
  
Il secoua la tête perplexe. « Il est temps d'aller à l'église »  
  
A la fin de l'office, il la ramena chez elle avant de faire sa visite au Mémorial du Vietnam. Elle lui avait fait promettre de venir à Horizon dans la matinée. Il essaya de garder une expression neutre sur son visage pendant qu'il acquiesçait. « Je serai là, pas de problème. » Ensuite il fit le pèlerinage qu'il faisait tous les vingt-quatre décembre depuis qu'il était venu habiter à Washington, pèlerinage qu'il faisait pratiquement chaque année depuis la création du Mémorial vingt ans plus tôt.  
  
« Ce n'est que moi cette année, papa, » commença-t-il doucement, déposant sa petite bougie devant le mur austère et noir. « Sergei n'apparaîtra pas comme par magie comme l'année dernière, et Mac ne partira pas à ma recherche comme l'année d'avant. J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais ma partenaire me manque plus que mon frère, et elle n'est partie que depuis un jour. Peut-être que je me sens en quelque sorte coupable à propos de Sergei car je vois à quel point son frère manque à Leigh. Je ne sais pas. Mais au moins je vais faire quelque chose pour ça. En fait, le fait que je fasse quelque chose est un choc pour moi. Je ne suis pas resté à me lamenter sur moi comme je le fais d'habitude, et c'est complètement grâce cette personne incroyable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai rencontrée seulement hier. Elle ne peut pas marcher et c'est pratiquement comme si cela n'avait même pas d'importance – je sais que les choses sont difficiles, mais le fait qu'elle garde le sourire malgré tout...comment pourrais-je m'apitoyer sur moi si elle est capable d'être comme ça ? »  
  
Il plongea les mains dans les poches de son manteau, mais le froid ne le dérangeait pas tellement. « Je pense que j'avais besoin d'ouvrir les yeux et d'une manière c'est elle qui l'a fait. Quelques petites choses semblent avoir un peu plus de sens à présent. Il n'y a vraiment rien qui m'empêche d'être heureux à part moi-même, exact ? Je souhaiterais seulement ne pas avoir à attendre la nouvelle année pour voir Mac, parce que si elle était ici maintenant, je ... et bien, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ferais, mais ce serait décisif et totalement différent de tous mes autres ratés. Je changerais quelque chose à la situation dans laquelle je nous ai mis. Je ferais quelque chose pour la changer peu importe quand et comment. C'est une promesse cette fois. »  
  
Il tendit la main pour tracer le nom de son père, se sentant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. « Tu me manques toujours. Cela ne changera jamais. Mais je vais bien. Maintenant, je vais vraiment bien. »  
  
« Joyeux Noël, papa. »  
  
Comme il reculait, un son faible le surprit et pendant un court et heureux instant, il eut l'espoir que peut-être Dieu l'avait écouté et que Mac était revenue pour être près de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit qu'un homme plus âgé traîner les pieds le long du trottoir. Se reprochant mentalement d'avoir eu cette pensée fantasque, romantique, il retourna à sa voiture. Il avait un programme à respecter le lendemain et une surprise de noël à terminer.  
  
Le jour de Noël 09:49 EST Base militaire d'Andrews, Maryland  
  
Le Quartier-maître seconde classe Nicholas Winslow se dépêcha d'entrer dans le terminal, ce débarrassant ainsi de la froideur qu'il avait accumulé en traversant la centaine de mètres que mesurait le tarmac. Un homme en jeans portant une veste d'aviateur s'approcha de lui et il se redressa instinctivement. « Capitaine, monsieur ? »  
  
« Joyeux Noël, Quartier-maître. » Ils se serrèrent la main, et Nick était debout hésitant jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine hausse un sourcil. « Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que vous faites ici, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Pas vraiment, monsieur. Tout ce que l'officier de service m'a dit c'est que je devais vous rencontrer ici et que je bénéficiais d'un jour de permission exceptionnel, le fait est, monsieur, que je travaille dans la liaison des communications sol-air et vous faites partie du centre Naval de combat aérien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi un jour comme celui-ci... »  
  
« Je vous expliquerai en route. » Harm se dirigea vers le parking et le jeune Quartier-maître suivit docilement. « J'imagine que je ne vous fais pas rater de quelconques projets majoritaires de Noël ? »  
  
« Non, monsieur – j'avais juste l'intention de traîner avec un copain dans notre famille d'accueil. Ils nous trouvent des familles d'accueil pour nous, les célibataires, pour les vacances de Noël vous savez. Probablement que comme cela nous ne nous plaindrons pas du misérable dîner de Noël du mess des officiers. » Nick posa son paquetage sur la baquette arrière et enleva son manteau. « Pour vous dire la vérité, monsieur, c'est un grand changement. Ma sœur est à l'école ici, alors je pourrais prendre quelques minutes et lui rendre visite – je veux dire si vous avez le temps. »  
  
« J'ai mieux que ça. Je vous emmène auprès d'elle dès maintenant. »  
  
Nick tournait la tête dans tous les sens comme Harm enclenchait l'embrayage de la Lexus et il remarqua la légère surprise dans les yeux de l'homme. « Capitaine, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, en quoi consiste exactement mon rôle aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Votre rôle, Quartier-maître, est de passer Noël avec une merveilleuse jeune femme à qui vous avez énormément manqué. Un des avantages d'être le Juge Avocat Général en fonction est la capacité d'autoriser des ordres de mission à peu près pour tout et spécialement lorsqu'il y a déjà un vol militaire de prévu et vous n'avez pas besoin d'argent pour vous loger. »  
  
Nick regarda passer le paysage pendant une minute, essayant de comprendre la situation. « Vous avez fait tout ça uniquement pour Leigh et moi ? »  
  
« Votre sœur est quelqu'un de spécial. Vu qu'elle vous adore, je suis en droit de penser que vous êtes un gars bien aussi. Tout ce que je fais, c'est un petit quelque chose pour quelqu'un qui le mérite. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent à Horizon House en un peu moins de vingt minutes. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. A l'intérieur, une surprise partie animée semblait avoir lieu dans le living-room. Des papiers abandonnés et froissés, rubans et boîtes jonchaient le sol. Les enfants étaient concentrés sur n'importe quel jouet ou jeux qu'il y avait pour eux sous le sapin, et chacun d'eux avait le regard extasié. La plupart de l'équipe se tenait debout à l'écart, observant d'un air satisfait, mais Leigh était au milieu des enfants jouant gaiement le jeu du serpent et des échelles avec deux des enfants, repoussant occasionnellement la balle de mousse qui passait par là. L'espièglerie qui flottait dans l'air était contagieuse et Harm signala à Nick d'attendre près de la porte alors que lui s'approchait.  
  
« C'est une fameuse fête que vous faites ici. » Cria-t-il, couvrant ainsi le bruit. Leigh le regarda et rayonna.  
  
« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je n'ai jamais vu autant de joie concentrée de toute ma vie ! »  
  
« Et bien que diriez-vous de continuer sur cette lancée et de pousser la joie une peu plus loin ? » Prenant les poignées de la chaise, il la fit tourner de telle manière qu'elle puisse voir le jeune homme en uniforme qui attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. D'énormes larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux : c'était parfait. Plus que parfait – c'était la seule chose qu'elle n'osait pas espérer. Comme les enfants jouaient autour d'elle, elle roula inconsciemment vers son frère, elle actionna les freins, se leva de sa chaise et se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
Nick la rattrapa facilement et serra ses bras autour d'elle. « Doucement, Scoot, » dit-il gentiment comme elle pleurait contre son épaule. « Tu te ramollis. »  
  
« Tais-toi, » marmonna-t-elle semblant soudain beaucoup plus jeune. Seigneur, Nick, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
  
« Demande au Capitaine. C'est grâce à lui. »  
  
« Elle tourna un grand regard humide vers Harm. « Vous n'avez pas... »  
  
« Je n'ai rien fais qui aurait un impact sur qui que ce soit. Le vol aurait eu lieu qu'il ait été à bord ou non. » Sourit-il. « De la façon dont je vois les choses, simplement parce qu'une personne désintéressée peut trouver la joie dans le bonheur des autres, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'a pas droit elle aussi à un peu de bonheur. »  
  
Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle et, alors qu'elle s'accrochait encore plus à son frère, il se pencha pour la remettre dans sa chaise. « Harm, je – wow, vous m'avez complètement retournée. Je ne suis même pas capable de formuler une phrase, mais merci. Merci mille fois... »  
  
« Leigh, je peux honnêtement vous dire que tout le plaisir était pour moi. Seulement rappelez-vous, Quartier-maître, que votre avion pour Pensacola décolle à 08h45 demain. Sinon votre officier supérieur va nous passer un savon à tous les deux. »  
  
« A vos ordres. » Nick fit un large sourire à sa sœur. « Alors, as-tu pris la luge de la maison avec toi ? Il doit sûrement y avoir un parc quelque part dans les environs. »  
  
Harm les laissa seuls tous les deux et rentra chez lui, se sentant quelque peu plus léger en marchant. Cela lui avait fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Alors que ferait-il s'il avait toujours une grande partie de la journée à perdre ? Hier soir, il avait ressorti la boîte qui contenait les quelques décorations de Noël qu'il possédait et une part de lui-même lui faisait penser à les accrocher cette après-midi. Juste pour le plaisir et pour avoir quelque chose à faire. A présent, il possédait finalement une télévision. Il allait probablement trouver un match de football à regarder.  
  
Lorsqu'il introduisit sa clé dans la serrure, le bouton de porte tourna facilement, ce qui le surprit. Jamais en huit ans il n'avait oublié de fermer son appartement à clé. Et il n'y avait que deux personnes au monde à avoir un double de la clé : Sergei et ...  
  
Mac se retourna au son de la porte, le regard légèrement coupable. Son manteau et sa valise reposaient près du fauteuil, et une guirlande lumineuse pendait dans sa main. « J'ai pensé que, où que vous étiez, vous deviez rentrer tôt ou tard. » Expliqua-t-elle simplement. Harm la fixa une minute, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle était bien réelle et non une création de son imagination. A sa réaction, le sourire de Mac s'estompa légèrement. « Ca ne vous dérange pas que je sois entrée ? Harm ? Vous allez bien ? »  
  
« Oui, » répondit-il finalement, se ressaisissant. « C'est juste... je pense que mon père m'a vraiment entendu. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et la prit dans ses bras de manière écrasante. Mac fut prise par surprise, et même si c'était une bonne surprise, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça sans faire un commentaire. « Matelot, je suis seulement partie deux jours. »  
  
« Bien sûr, mais deux jours qui ont vraiment changé le monde. » Ca la déconcerta encore plus, mais il relâcha son étreinte et lui prit la guirlande des mains, il tendit les bras et la plaça au-dessus de la fenêtre. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, mais je suis très content que vous soyez venue. »  
  
« C'était l'idée de Chloe, en fait. Elle a son père avec elle cette année, et la nuit dernière elle a suggéré que je revienne passer le reste de la journée avec vous. Ainsi j'aurai passé Noël avec Chloe et avec vous. ». Quelque chose dans sa posture la fit se sentir assez à l'aise pour continuer. « Je pense qu'elle a pu sentir à quel point vous me manquiez. Umm, quoi qu'il en soit, voyager le jour de Noël est un vrai plaisir. »  
  
Il se retourna, une expression d'espoir sur le visage qui la fit fondre. « Je vous ai manqué ? »  
  
Elle regarda le sol d'un air presque narquois. « Et moi, je vous ai manqué, huh ? »  
  
« Les grands esprits se rencontrent. » Abandonnant les lumières, il fit un pas vers elle mais s'arrêta, soupçonnant quelque chose. « Une minute. A quelle heure la nuit dernière avez-vous discuté de ceci avec Chloe ? »  
  
« 19h30. Juste avant d'aller à l'église. Elle était au téléphone avec une amie je crois et... »  
  
« Je veux bien être pendu si jamais... » Sans élaborer, il se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa un numéro. Sans surprise, le répondeur s'enclencha. « Leigh, c'est Harm, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez appelé Chloe et je ne sais pas comment vous avez compris... mais, merci. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ceci est important pour moi. Si jamais Horizon à besoin de réparations ou de quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je suis votre homme et au printemps, je vous emmène faire un tour en avion. Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous êtes dehors et que vous vous amusez. Joyeux Noël. » Il raccrocha et retourna près de Mac qui avait les bras croisés et ses yeux plissés. « Vous devez m'expliquer quelques petites choses, pilote. Qui est Leigh ? Et comment exactement est-elle impliquée dans cette histoire ? »  
  
« Vu le contexte de la saison, je devrais la qualifier comme étant un ange. » Harm sourit plus ouvertement et avec plus de contentement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu chez lui. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés lundi soir au mémorial du Vietnam. Ce matin, je lui ai fait un cadeau et il est évident qu'elle en avait un pour moi aussi. »  
  
« Elle m'a offerte à vous ? »  
  
« Même les anges n'ont pas autant de pouvoir Mac. Personne ne peut vous offrir, excepté vous. Et c'est en partie de ça qu'il s'agit, je pense. Ce qu'elle ma donné est une meilleure perspective des choses ... ça et une vraie chance de faire quelque chose que j'ai voulu faire depuis longtemps.  
  
Comme il se rapprochait, sa respiration se fit courte « Et quelle est cette chose ? » Murmura-t-elle. « Je me laisserais aller et finalement me donnerais à vous. » Relevant son menton avec son doigt, il plaça un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes. « A moins que vous ne préfèreriez une autre bouteille de parfum à la place. »  
  
« Non, je préfère ceci, » répondit-elle tremblante, lorsque sa voix se décida enfin à fonctionner à nouveau. « Harm, ce n'est pas pour critiquer le cadeau que je reçois, mais d'où vient ce baiser ? »  
  
« Est-ce vraiment important, du moment que c'est réel ? »  
  
« Non pas vraiment, mais... »  
  
Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mettant ainsi fin au cours de ses idées et ensuite la serra dans ses bras. « Un jour je pourrai vous l'expliquer mieux que ça, » promit-il, « mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis prêt à tout faire pour que les choses marche dans ma vie. Et je sais sans aucun doute que je vais avoir besoin de vous pour cela. Je me suis promis la nuit dernière que j'arrangerais les choses dès que je vous reverrais, et vous voilà – alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »  
  
C'est fois, c'est elle qui initia le baiser « Je dirais que ton amie Leigh est vraiment un ange ou qu'il y a quelqu'un pour nous quelque part là haut. » Dit-elle doucement. « J'ai attendu ce genre d'opportunité pour essayer de briser la longévité du point mort de notre relation, je pense, mais je ne sais pas à quoi cette opportunité était sensée ressembler. Et voilà qu'elle m'est tombée du ciel... il est sage de dire que je suis légèrement submergé. Mais heureux.  
  
« Excellent. Tout le monde devrait être heureux à Noël. »  
  
Elle le fixa, fouillant ses traits pour trouver un signe qu'il réalisait l'absurdité que ce qu'il venait de déclarer venait de lui. Mais il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'une peine. Une jeune femme au visage radieux et une maison pleine d'enfants avaient tout effacé, laissant seulement apparaître son côté fort et déterminé qu'elle admirait tant... la partie de lui qu'elle avait toujours aimée le plus. Alors elle l'embrassa à nouveau, accentuant encore cette sensation.  
  
« Tu veux terminer la décoration ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Bien sûr. Ensuite nous pourrons essayer de faire des cookies à nouveau. Je pense que j'ai trouvé où nous avons commis une erreur l'année dernière. »  
  
« L'erreur que nous avons commise l'année dernière était d'essayer de faire du pain d'épice à partir de rien au lieu d'aller au supermarché acheter un paquet de préparation. »  
  
« Oh où est votre sens de l'aventure ? »  
  
Alors que la neige tombait sur le District de Columbia, deux amis passèrent la journée à se redécouvrir, pendant qu'un jeune homme tirait sa sœur à travers tout Rock Creek parc sur une luge qui avait déjà fait son temps. Tous les quatre confesseraient plus tard qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu un aussi beau Noël de toute leur vie. Et cela bien entendu avait été le plan de l'ange depuis le début.  
  
*** The End – Bonnes vacances de Noël à tous. ***  
  



End file.
